


Stay

by Saplings



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda again), (kinda? Not really) - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Breeding, Making Out, Other, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk probably more but im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saplings/pseuds/Saplings
Summary: No ones published porn in a while so I polished some notes on my phone to help during these trying times. Mako and Cass realize they’re dumb and then fix it.(Its pwp. What else do I do)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I draw fatt porn now hmu at falfurias.tumblr.com for requests. And money. Please give me money.

It was stupid that it took them this long. That was Cass’ first thought as they pulled away for a quick breath from Mako’s needy lips. Mako gazed up at them from his position pinned to the bed by Cassander, arms on each side of his head. Lust blown pupils hid nothing, shining through Mako’s half lidded gaze as his chest heaved inches below Cass’. Cass’ eyes trailed downwards to Makos lips. Lipstick, an obnoxious neon blue, was smeared across both their faces and a good portion of Cassander’s own neck. It told the story of their fervent makeout that had finally reached Cassander’s room after Mako fogged the locked doors in a rush to avoid the sound of Arias approaching footsteps in the halls of the Kingdom Come.

Mako was growing increasingly impatient under Cass’ distracted gaze and mewled helplessly before burying one hand in Cass’ hair and the other cupping their cheek as he pulled them down back into a frantic kiss. Mako’s tongue delved into their mouth, exploring the apostolisian features that were new to him — sharp edges of serrated, shark-like teeth and a long tongue that quickly became the focus of Mako’s attention. The fingers in Cass’ hair tightened pleasingly, a reward for their tongue moving farther into his mouth. Cass moaned wantonly at the onslaught of sensations. Mako smiled into the kiss at their noise and began nibbling at their lower lip which earned another moan, louder this time, from Cass. 

They pulled away from the kiss, much to Mako’s initial dismay, but was then pleased to feel the sharp teeth moving to the crook of his neck as Cass nibbled a path from his jaw downwards. Deft fingers worked at the buttons on his acid wash jeans that had been growing ever tighter. Cass’ tongue laved at the marks his serrated teeth left behind on Makos soft blue skin and reveled in the whimpers that escaped from his throat as they worked their magic. Their fingers finally unbuttoned the jeans and Mako worked hastily to disrobe himself of the offending material. Cass’ lips broke connection with Mako’s skin, leaving a silky string of saliva that connected Mako’s blooming hickey to Cass’s swollen lips. Mako stripped to his boxers as the two of them caught their breaths, giving them enough time to examine each other. 

The make out session had worked wonders for the both of them it seemed, Mako with a wet spot showing through his tented boxers and Cass was literally glowing with arousal — the bioluminescent patches that clustered around their cheekbones, dispersed across the rest of their face, and trailed down their neck, sides, and hips were glowing bright enough to paint Cass’ darkened room in a soft blue tint. Each independently tried to memorize the appearance of the other in that moment, Divines forgiving that it be their last.

“Wow” Mako murmured, exhaling audibly into the silence of the room. 

“I was just thinking the same thing” Cass said in response, wearing a soft smile on their lips as they appreciated Mako’s reclined form beneath them.

There was a moment of silence before Mako, rubbing the back of his neck, ventured with uncharacteristic hesitance, “you, uh, gonna get naked any time soon or just me?”

Cass chuckled, moving their weight off the mattress, began unbuttoning their military regalia they’d donned for the mission that day. It was a deep blue, with golden accents that made Cassander really look like the child of the Apokine that they were. It radiated an air of command, and Mako fucking loved it.

Mako groaned theatrically in the background. “God, that jacket looks so fucking good on you. I was watching how it hugged you all day today, and that alone was enough to get me hard for you.” He bit his lip with a soft moan and squeezed his length through his boxers to punctuate his statement. “‘M so fukin’ lucky that we finally got our heads out of our asses today, otherwise I would’ve had to beat off just thinking about you like normal,” he said, averting his gaze for a moment and blushing, before beginning to rub himself languidly through his boxers as he watched Cass shuck their pants off unceremoniously.

Cass bit their lip at the revelation with a small groan, expression growing into a smirk as they leveled their gaze with Mako. “Is that so?” they hummed, half lidded eyes never leaving Mako’s as they stripped the last vestiges of clothing off with languid purpose to reveal their genital slit to Mako.

It was slick with juices, opened just enough to hint at the soft pink inside. Mako’s breath caught in his throat and his cheeks flushed to a deeper shade of blue.

Cass thought inwardly about how his blush almost matched his hickeys. How cute.

Mako willed Cass over with a needy moan and grabby hands—and Cass certainly obliged—but not before their fingers dipped to the floor in a slow arc, reaching for the discarded clothing pile and finding purchase on the neck of the discarded jacket. 

Their smirk grew ever wider at the slack jawed and wide eyed look they received from of the man who always had something to say. They slipped back up onto the mattress and placed a single finger to Mako’s chest, pushing down with the mere suggestion of pressure, until Mako’s back was flat against the bed (their bed, Cass thought). Cass hooked their knees on either side of Mako’s crotch and ground down on him, slow circles teasing Mako’s erection through the boxers. He threw his head back into the mattress with a moan and Cass laughed, taking pity, and lifted up enough for Mako to shuck off the undergarment. They waited until Mako’s eyes peeked open again before they slipped the jacket onto their bare skin, leaving it open to expose the toned muscles and battle scars that riddled their scales underneath. Cass captured Mako’s lips for a drowning kiss that left them both wanting more, and with a questioning glance from Cass and a rapid nod from Mako, Cass reached into their genital slit carefully and puffed out a soft breath as they pulled their cock from its pink sheath. 

Mako stared with pure lust, bolstered by curiosity, at the apostolisians appendage. It was longer than Mako’s own erection, the whole thing was a flushed pink that contrasted beautifully with Cassander’s ocean blue scales. It sported a wide, meaty base that slowly tapered to a leaking tip with dozens and dozens of tiny nodules spread across its surface. Then — much to Mako’s surprise — it actually flexed. A pulse traveled the length from base to tip as the muscle rippled in their hand. They tugged at their length a few more times, thrusting softly into their fist, it writhing in their hand, and releasing ever more clear liquid into it. When they removed the digits, they were coated in slick that dripped onto Mako’s naked chest. His eyes drew back up to Cass’ face and Mako came to the realization that Cass had just been taunting him with a show at the smirk that greeted him. They wanted Mako to see exactly what their cock would do to him. Mako’s own cock throbbed as the slick fingers were led from Cass’s cock to his own entrance.

Cass pressed sweet kisses into the expanse of Mako’s chest as their fingers breached his hole and started working him. Careful and calculated. And slow. The Pelagios way. Mako couldn’t stand it. He tried moaning at every imaginable tone and volume, but that didn’t get Cass to speed up at all, just earned him a shush and light scolding about Aria hearing or whatever. He tried pushing down on their fingers, but Cass just stopped kissing him when he did that, which was unacceptable. So instead, Mako finally settled on his “sexy eyes”, thrust a hand into Cass’s hair, pulled their ear fin up to his mouth, and whispered low and hot into it, “Cassander, I’ve been fantasizing about this moment since the day we met. I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first saw you and now that I’ve actually got you here, with me-” he tightened his fingers in their hair just the way they liked and Cass’ mouth fell open and eyes fluttered shut with a heady moan, “-I need you to fuck me into the mattress so hard that my legs don’t work and I’m a shivering mess full of your come. Now bite my neck and pound me until I can’t remember my name,” he hissed into the shell of Cass’ ear.

 

And that was all Cass needed. They pulled themselves up and slammed one webbed hand onto the bed right beside Mako’s ear and the other jolted to Mako’s left wrist, then his right, and pulled them above his head and kept them there. Mako half heartedly tested the strength of his bounds and Cass’ hand refused to budge, taut arm muscles flexing gorgeously in the blue light of the room. It was perfect. Mako grinned wide and Cass claimed Mako’s lips to stop the leer from spreading any further. Before Mako could so much as think about his next snarky comment, Cassander’s cock drew away from his front where it had been pressed to his belly, lined up with him and worked its way inside, slithering and pulsing its way in more than being thrust. Mako purred into Cass’ mouth as his hole constantly adjusted and readjusted to the fluctuating width of their cock, and every so often one of the bumps on the side would catch at his rim and send a shock to his core as it worked its way inside. Mako’s cock leaked precome onto their stomachs from where it was trapped between their bodies, already oversensitive from Cass’ scales chafing against its shining head.

Once Cass had worked themselves to halfway up their shaft, they slowly drew their hips back until just the tip remained inside. Mako, below, moaned into Cass’ mouth at the sensation of the ridges on Cass’ cock slipping out. When his eyes fluttered back open, Cass leaned back with a toothy grin. They removed their hand from Mako’s wrists and moved it to cover his mouth. They slammed back inside. Fully sheathed inside Makos loose hole in an instant. Mako screamed in pure ecstasy, dick jumping and back arching off the bed as he fought to regain control over his impending orgasm as the entire tip of Cass’ cock moved and massaged his prostate, sending jolt after jolt of liquid pleasure through him.

Cass removed their hand and licked into Makos slack jaw, claiming him absolutely. As soon as their tongue left his mouth, he begged Cass in a shattered voice to stop for a moment, please, please, I can’t come yet repeated as a mantra to hold onto until he calmed. 

Cass slowly let their hips begin to move again, careful not to let their cock flex too much. Mako was right. He couldn’t come yet. He wouldn’t. They were just getting started, Cass thought as they moved back down to claim Mako again.

Mako simply moaned into Cassander’s mouth, useless and sloppy in his attempt to meet Cassander’s skilled tongue. Cass long tongue pumped into Mako’s mouth first, then farther. Cass continued their thrusts into Mako’s ass with a skilled composure and managed to do the same with his tongue. It slowly and steadily worked Mako’s jaw wider and wider, until their tongue was penetrating his throat, moving in and out slowly. Mako’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, nostrils flaring for air but feeling so full, so good at the same time he would never think of pulling back. His mouth had to wrap around Cass’ tongue it was so deep, and his cock was throbbing and pulsing again on the brink of coming. Cass was similarly affected — eyes squeezed shut at how insanely tight Mako was around them. Their cock was constantly being squeezed from every direction, and oh Gods, their tongue. Other Apostolisians could never offer this sensation, human tongues were small enough to allow Cass to slide in entirely. It felt incredible and overwhelming. Their cock spasmed inside Mako and with a gasp they withdrew from his throat entirely. Mako coughed, gasping for breath and panting, but pupils blown wide with lust. They met eyes and Cass leaned back down, moving to Mako’s jawline and worshipping it with open mouthed kisses as their thrusts quickened once again. With each powerful thrust into Mako, they moved their mouth further along his neck. Eventually, they lined up their teeth with a candidate’s precision to the perfect spot. It was right at the junction of Mako’s jaw and neck, just under the ear and right on the pulse that Cass triangulated their teeth to. 

They bit. Hard. Mako gasped, thrusting into the air with a chorus of “ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod-“ before Cass released his wrists again and shot a hand down to Mako’s pulsing cock. They wrapped their fingers around the base and squeezed. It still wasn’t time to cum. Mako’s hands shot to Cass’s back, scrambling on that jacket that swayed with their thrusts. Cass stilled and Mako whined, eyes slammed shut, alternating between trying to thrust up into Cass’ fingers or down onto their cock to no avail. “You come on my time,” they growled low and hot into Mako’s ear.

Makos eyes slowly opened again and he willed his hips to still. Cass slowly released their grip on the base of his cock. Mako gave a nod to continue once he’d gathered himself enough. 

Cass nodded back, pulling them self nose to nose with Mako and rocked in slowly. Their breaths puffed against each others faces, noses bumping with each light thrust into Mako. Their eyes met with an intensity that could only be brought by years of longing. Cass was the first to have their lips meet in a tender kiss.

The others had been so overwhelming, and Mako wasn’t sure if it was the squirming dick up his ass or the softness of Cassander’s plush lips that kept him grounded. Either way, their kisses were so soft on his lips that Mako couldn’t help his eyes from drifting closed. It was just lips against lips with the occasional touch of tongue tips as they made out, slowly letting out silent puffs of breath at particularly good thrusts. Mako enjoyed smiling into Cassander’s kisses for what felt like ages before he grew needy again. He squirmed and opened an eye to see both of Cass’s drooping, but still present eyes staring back.

“Faster?” He croaked from his abused throat.

“Anything for you,” Cass hummed and quickened their pace by a few beats. They smiled down at Mako who was once again becoming more and more lost in pleasure. “I hope this is better than making sure you can’t walk tomorrow” they spoke between kisses, a hint of their wry smile in their voice. 

Mako’s legs wound around Cass’s waist, locking at the ankles. “There’s something about ruining me that I like, but I guess this is fine too” Mako said with mirth in his voice and a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, okay, I’ll stop then if I’m not doing good enough for you, Cass grinned and pushed themself up some to feign moving away.

“Nooo!” Mako pulled Cass down by the lapels of the jacket “you’re great I was kidding!” He laughed as Cass moved back in and pressed a kiss to Mako’s cheek.

“Now that's a good boy” Cass ran a hand through Mako’s mop of hair and tugged lightly, at the same time quirking the tip of their dick so that it would rub against that spot in his ass again. Mako bit his lip and tightened his thighs like a vice around Cass and moaned into the room. Cass’s kisses started to trail again, eventually settling on his left nipple and laving at it. Their hips snapped faster and faster and Mako eventually begged for teeth on his body. Cassander was happy to oblige, leaving sloppy love bites along the expanse of Mako’s chest and teasing nipples between sharp teeth.

After a few minutes of worship Mako moved his hands from the back of the jacket to Cass’ hair, burying fingers at the roots with haste and half dragging them away from his neck to his face. “I’m gonna come” he mewled, drawing out the last syllable until Mako forced his open mouth once again to Cassander’s and licked into it. Their tongues met and Mako bounced from the force of the thusts and twists of Cass’ cock inside of him. A final, powerful, snap of their hips and Mako half screamed into Cass’ mouth at the pure waves of pleasure that washed over him, one after another after another with each spurt of come onto his own stomach and chest. 

Cassander too was crumbling. As Mako’s insides clenched around them they felt their resolve falter and their fleshy base began pumping their own finish inside Mako, spurt after spurt in time with Mako. It was pure ecstacy to be inside someone so warm, and it felt even better to fill them with their own essence. Enough generations of royalty had been bred into making Cassander that they too felt the extra rush of pleasure at the release inside of another, even without the possibility of offspring.

The two came down from their high together, first in lips separating with gasps for air, then with Cass slipping out. Their dick retreated into the fleshy sheath and slowly closed itself back into their genital slit, now just a pink vertical line amongst a sea of blue scales. Their bioluminescent patches slowly began to fade to nothing as their hormones calmed.

Mako, meanwhile, was splayed out on the bed, chest heaving and body covered in sweat, come, and hickeys. Sheets were thrown to the side for the mere suggestion of their existence, how dare they show themselves when Mako was so overheated.

Cassander was the first to get up, walking to their bathroom and washing up with a rag, and bringing back another to start the cleanup process on Mako, who had since closed his eyes. Mako felt their weight sink down on the mattress by his hip, followed by the feeling of a cool rag wiping down his body. He puffed an exhausted “thank you” through his kiss-raw lips in Cass’ direction which was met by a pleased hum. In a few more minutes Mako was looking and feeling much better and Cass tossed the rag away.

A long beat of still silence.

“Can I-“ Mako.

“Would you-“ Cass.

Another beat

“Stay?” They said in unison.


End file.
